las palabras de una samurai
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: solo palabras de esta historia y sentimientos sin resolver


Las palabras de una samurai  
  
Sakura yolei sora rika  
  
  
  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Cada palabra cada amanecer cada fruto de esta vida se los deberes ya saber donde la gente va en este siglo solo dura los fuerte nunca sabrá si duraran para otra década solo sabrás que durara si eres fuerte de corazón y de alma por que si no lo lograras esas fuentes de aguas claras esas neblinas que cubren sin cesar cada hoja solo un fuerte vivirá solo uno nadien mas.  
  
Cada palabra de mi boca es una expresión hacia la vida como ver la sangre fluyente de mis manos pienso tal vez sea las dudas que hay en mi corazón solo dudas nada mas que eso pero lo pienso y vuelvo a la realidad si estoy manchada de sangre de la sangre inocente ¡por que mate! ¡por que mato! ¡para que me sirve! Si solo lo soy y nada mas un conjuro tal vez sea eso y nada mas será eso.  
  
No, no le creo es algo mas fuerte que eso es algo que solo yo debo seguir nadien mas pero por que me temen acaso sé lo que soy sé lo que yo no sé acaso soy por que lo hago acaso me tienen miedo por eso tal vez si tiene razón al tenerme miedo yo sé que sirvo solo para matar ver a esa gente como se desangra ver su sangres en mis manos ver el terror de la gente como me mira como me ve y como yo les miro pero no se que pensar es algo con miedo depresión cólera pero lo se mato por gusto ¿será eso? No, no lo creo asi ver esos cadáveres ver mi espada ver esa cara verla solo verla me dan ganas de llorar pero no tengo que ser fuerte asi misma.  
  
Esa espada indestructible a esa que nadien puede romper contra nada esa espada que herede solo para matar será por gusto oh no o es una obligación matar si eso es una obligación.  
  
Estoy caminando en un desierto estoy sola por que me siento mal siempre eh estado sola desde que mi familia murió mi padre mi hermano todos me eh quedado sola en este mundo sola, sola viví solo ese es mi mundo sola pero por que me siento mal ya debería de estar acostumbrada a ello estoy mal por que siempre lo he estado mal desde que vi que mi familia la mataron con una espada me decidí vengar y para ello devia ser una samurai no es patético ser samurai cuando es mujer yo lo llevo con orgullo solo con eso.  
  
Ya sé por que mato no-solo diversión sino mato por venganza al ver como mi padre, mi hermano y mi madre me los mataron asi sin compasión del mundo yo en ese momento estaba destruida no sabia que hacer solo a renunciar solo eso.  
  
En ese momento ehh llegado a un pueblo encontré a una familia al verla me dio invida solo eso pero me retracte y tenia que estar sin corazón por que ellos son alegres y yo no por eso que me pasa tengo lagrimas en mis ojos no puedo mas trato de contenerme pero no es muy duro ver a esa familia a lo que yo era antes de ser samurai pero lo hecho esta me dirijo a donde están ellos una familia otorgada con una madre un padre y tres lindos hijos.  
  
En eso saco mi espada ellos me ven con terror pero yo tenia que verlo con seriedad con frialdad en eso me acercó asi el padre de esa familia hago una posición de defensa y lo ataco le toco toda su cintura llena de sangre y en eso le iba a cortar la cabeza a tajadas pero algo en mi interior no me lo dejo ser asi que seguí con la madre y en ella le corte su cara su hermosa cara de una mujer su cintura seguido por sus piernas y en los niños en esos lindos niños al principio no-tenia ganas de matarlo pero mi venganza era muy grande asi que no pude tener compasión de ellos si que me acerque a ellos y me miraron y me dijeron.  
  
Hola linda señorita me-dijo uno de los niños al parecer era el mas chico yo con mis lagrimas no podía mas era algo que mi mente no aguantaba pero tenia que hacerlo si que les dije que tomaran mi mano ellos obedecieron al instante en eso cerca de hay había un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina bonita pero era muy onda sin mas predangulos les dije que se tiraran ellos siguieron obedeciéndome se tiraron se estaban ahogando miraba sus caras que les salía lagrimas de ellos pedían socorro ayuda alguien que les librara ese dolor sin mas que decir me dio mas pena.  
  
Llore, si llore por que los tres lindos niños flotaban se ahogaron están muertos como sus padre al verlo sentí lo mismo cuando pequeña sentía un puñal que atravesaba mi corazón de angustia de pavor era algo que nadien podría entenderlo.  
  
Y en eso continúe con mi camino y de hay encontré un pueblo mas habitado tenia no más de 5 familias alegres, felices al parecer estaba en una fiesta y ellos al mirarme les puso la cara pálida al parecer ya sabia quien era yo y alguien dijo Asia los demás  
  
El demoniooooo-les contesto a sus vecinos y en eso me mira y me dice  
  
Ehhh que haces tu demonio-me dijo asía mi a lo que yo le conteste  
  
Yo no me llamo demonio solo me llamo sakura kinomoto-les respondí a los cuales ellos tenían mas miedo  
  
Que haces aquí solo preguntamos eso solo queremos ser felices a sí que largate-haciendo una plegaria a lo cual yo le respondí  
  
Yo solo vine a matar es mi venganza yo no puedo ver a nadien feliz-les respondí y de hay vi a mujeres llorando y a niños asustados  
  
En eso saque otra vez mi espada a lo cual todavía tenia sangre de la otra familia que había asesinado anteriormente y ataque primero al hombre que me trato como un demonio yo creo que si lo era le enterré mi espada asía su pulmón el una cara de sorprendido y en eso saque mi espada del cuerpo del hombre a lo cual el callo inconsciente o mas bien muerto todos los que miraban la escena miraba con favor con miedo con desesperación  
  
En eso seguí con las mujeres unas les enterré por el corazón otras por sus estómagos otras les pegue en la cabeza y después seguía los hombres no- tenia compasión con ellos los odiaba por lo que era unos simples hombre lo que más me costarían esos dulces niños a los que más quiera pero para no ver sangre en sus cuerpos decidí llevármelos en el río siguiente ellos me siguieron con mucho miedo al ver la escena que acaban de pasar y en ese momento llegamos a un río donde les dije que se tiraran y ellos aceptaron se lanzaron y de hay se ahogaban otros se los llevaban la corriente.  
  
Pero hay estaba denuevo sus cadáveres mis ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lagrimas ¡no, no puede ser! No puedo llorar por nadien nisiquiera por esos niños nisiquiera por ellos.  
  
En eso seguí caminando por mientras me seque de nuevo mis ojos y seguía por el desierto caluroso pero seguía a lo cual encontré un pueblucho de tres o cuatro casa pero al parecer había una habitada y seguí asta después del poco tiempo estaba una chica casi de mi misma edad pero se veía menor que yo y un chico él si que era un poco más mayor que yo al parecer estaban discutiendo y en ese momento la chica le dijo  
  
Sabes te odio eriol hiraguizawa té odio-y en eso vi que la chica estaba llorando y vi al chico a lo cual él le respondió  
  
Bueno si me odias yo igual me largo de aquí no quiero ver tu estúpida cara Tomoyo daidouji-le respondió y vi a la chica y ella le dijo  
  
Bien si eso es lo que quieres largate-y vi que el muchacho se había ido y la chica caminaba Asia mi dirección y a lo cual le respondí  
  
Disculpa pero que té paso-y eso vi a la chica que estaba llorando y se tiro encima de mí y me abrazo pero me dio mucha rabia no la conocía y ya me abrazaba pero sentía algo fuera de lo no normal un cariño profundo Asia ella pero.  
  
No podía contar mis sentimientos y saque una daga que tenia y se la puse en el cuello y en eso vio la chica y se asusto y en eso le dije  
  
Primero pregunta si se puede abrazar y después lo ases-le dije enojada a lo cual ella me respondió llorando  
  
Lo ciento mucho estoy desesperada-me dijo casi gritando a lo cual yo la mire tenia una cara muy triste al parecer estaba muy resentida con la pelea de su novio o esposo  
  
Y en eso no sé por que fue un impulso la abrase yo misma después de mas de 16 años que no abrazaba a nadien y en eso le dije a la chica  
  
Disculpe cuantos años tienes-le pregunte en eso vi a la chica limpiándose las lagrimas y ella me contesta  
  
Tengo solo 19 años nada mas perdí a mi madre y a mi padre solo a los 5 años después llegue a que me cuidara una tía y desde entonces estoy aquí-me respondió con su sinceridad a lo cual yo le dije  
  
Yo me llamo sakura kinomoto tengo 20 años y yo perdí a mi familia a los 4 años me los asesinaron con una sola espada por eso busco venganza para sastifaserme de todo lo malo haciendo matando a gente a familias no quiero ver a nadien feliz a nadien quiero que les pase lo mismo que a mi cuando era muy pequeña-le respondí ¡pero que pasa! ¡Estoy llorando otra ves! Será por que todavía tengo el recuerdo de mi madre de mi padre y de mi hermano metido en mi corazón  
  
Discúlpame soy muy imprudente tu me dices tu nombre a lo cual yo no te dije el mío me llamo Tomoyo daidouji pero aquí todos me dicen tomoe muchos gusto- en eso tomoe me hizo una referencia al parecer esta chica estaba bastante educada  
  
Bueno me retiro tengo toda una venganza que cumplir-y en eso seguí caminando pero esa chica que le decían tomoe me detuvo y me dijo  
  
Quieres quedarte en mi casa mi esposo y yo nos separamos por diferencias y me daría mucha tristeza estar sola-me dijo triste a lo cual yo le dije  
  
Esta bien te lo hago solo por ti-le dije al parecer no era la primera vez que veía esta chica pero le llegue a tomar un profundo cariño y en eso acepte ella me condujo hacia su casa si hoy era 23 de octubre de 1345 a lo cual conozco a esta chica y en eso tomoe me dijo que le digiera de esa forma su nombre y en eso ella me condujo a su choza y mi condujo a un lugar para que yo descansara me pregunto si tenia hambre a lo cual le respondí que no y en eso trate de dormir no podía y en eso salí de la choza y vi las estrellas estaban brillando muy relucientes a lo cual esa chica apareció detrás de mí y me dijo  
  
No tienes sueño acaso-me dijo tomando una manta que tenia y me abrigo en el lecho  
  
No, no tengo sueño solo que ahora no tengo razones para vivir-le respondí  
  
Siempre hay gente que no tiene razón de vivir pero no es malo pero lo más terrible es estar solo tu nunca té as sentido sola-me dijo sinceramente y a lo cual me encerró en esa pregunta a lo cual yo no le pude responder por una razón muy sencilla sentía dos cosas al mismo tiempo y era muy difícil de olvidar esa experiencia  
  
No, no lo sé solo sé que todos serán castigados-le dije muy furiosa de mi misma si hubiera tenido esta edad cuando mis padres los atacaron ya ellos no estarían muerto pero lo que sí lo atacaron si estuviesen muertos y en eso le cambio el tema para poder descansar un poco antes de irme de ese lugar  
  
Bueno vamos a descansar por que yo muy temprano me iré de aquí-le dije y le mire a la cara de la chica estaba muy triste y en eso no me contuve mas y le dije  
  
Quieres acompañarme-al ver la cara de la chica más alegre me sentí mas aliviada conmigo misma a lo cual cambie a mas seria para darle algunas reglas de mi juego  
  
Eso si que no temas por lo que yo hago y también que no me detengas en lo que voy hacer me entendiste y mañana partimos por la mañana té quedo claro- a lo cual la chica asintió y yo me sentí otra vez un poco mas aliviada pero no sé esta chica me ase sentir muy bien con ella alomejor no estaría más sola desde ese momento  
  
Y en ese momento no pude dormir en toda la noche a lo cual estaba saliendo el sol me levante y había un pequeño río cerca de la casa de tomoe y en ese momento me lave la cara para estar mas despejada y en ese momento la chica si ella se había ya levantado a lo cual yo sonreí por primera vez desde que yo era muy pequeña a lo cual le dije a tomoe  
  
Disculpa te puede decir tomoe-le pregunte para que a lo cual ella me dijo  
  
No para nada es un gusto para mí que me digas asi saku-me dijo con una de sus lindas sonrisas a lo cual no sabia por que pero me había subido la temperatura y es como si estuviera roja de alabada o que pero en ese momento cambie mi cara y le dije  
  
Tienes todo listo por que nos vamos-y en eso vi denuevo a la chica y ella con otra sonrisa me respondió  
  
Cuando tu quieras saku-y en ese momento vi como caminaba y la seguía pero no sé pero me daba mucha mas alegría estar con ella y en eso caminamos como cinco a seis horas y veía que tomoe estaba cansada a lo cual le dije  
  
Descansemos debes estar muy agotada-le mire preocupada a lo cual ella me respondió  
  
Bueno si es que tu quieres por que yo puedo seguir caminando-y en eso al ver la actitud de la chica seguimos caminando asta que encontramos un puedo muy bien habitado pero también de pequeñas familias a lo cual tomoe me miraba como si ya supiera lo que tenía planeado  
  
Y en ese momento nos acercamos al pueblo y la gente nos miraba con pánico al parecer de nuevo me miraban otra vez tendrán miedo esa gente si eso debe ser pero bueno entonces saque mi espada y justo en ese momento había un espadachín en el pueblo y le dije  
  
Tu debes ser el que cuida este pueblo o no a lo cual el me miro con rabia y mucho rencor  
  
Si soy yo me llamo kumode bryan kudo-me dijo a lo cual con un rápido movimiento que lo vi se puso en combate a lo cual yo hice lo mismo y  
  
En ese momento nos acercamos con las espadas a lo cual me di cuenta que el chico no era nada de malo pero era muy tonto para usar la espada todavía no, tenia experiencia absolutamente tonta a lo cual con un rápido movimiento de mi espada y mi ajilides le hice tres tajos en la cara, en las piernas, en los hombros y en las muñecas a lo cual tome la espada y se la enterré en su corazón y si denuevo sangre en mis manos todavía estoy manchada con ese dolor en mi corazón y eso antes que muriera el joven le dije  
  
Todos pueden ser muy fuertes pero lo que té paso a ti tus peleas por sed yo en cambio por venganza de corazón y alma y eso me ah permitido ser mejor que tú en cada moviemiento-le dije mirando al chico con mi seriedad absoluta y toda la gente que observaba miraba con pavor la escena a lo cual tomoe no lo podía creer lo que yo acaba de hacer a lo cual el joven dijo sus últimas palabras  
  
Gracias demonio pero no necesito de tus estúpidas palabras-a lo cual yo lo mire enojada y muerto vi la sangre en mis manos era sangre estúpida de un tonto que no sabia usar una verdadera espada solo la usaba por ser el mas fuerte a lo cual mire todo el grupo de gente que observaba  
  
Y en ese momento empece a atacar a las mujeres les daba tajones en sus espalda a ancianos a mujeres muy bonitas en cuerpo y a lo mejor en alma a lo hombres y a todos les enterraba mi espada en sus corazones y sus hijos solo me atine a llevármelos como siempre y vi a tomoe a lo cual ella estaba muy asustada por lo que acaba de ver a lo cual yo le dije  
  
No le tengas miedo a esto esta es mi venganza y como ya te lo dije nadien te obligo a venir me oiste-le dije y la mire mas calmada me respondió  
  
No importa con tal de no estar sola puedo ver todo esto y mucho mas-me dijo sonriendo a lo cual yo le respondí con una misma sonrisa  
  
Y en eso camine con los niños y tomoe como unas tres o cuatro horas aproximadamente y encontré un pequeño lago bien hondo y empece a tirar los niños y ellos empezaban a ahogares pedían auxilio ayuda pedía que les librar ese dolor yo los miraba como sus manitos se movían y yo ¡no otra vez! ¡Estoy llorando! será ese sentimiento no tiene que desaparecer y en eso al parecer tomoe me miraba y en eso me decía  
  
Por que lloras si te gusta matar no deberías de tener ese sentimiento-me dijo a lo cual yo le respondí  
  
Si tienes razón pero es que me da pena los niños-nada mas que decir vi denuevo esos cadáveres flotando algunos y otros indiendose en lo profundo del lago y de nuevo esa sensación de llorar ¡otra vez! estaba llorando de solo verlos  
  
Yo creo que todavía no eres una buena samurai por que los verdaderos no tiene corazón y a ti tienes un corazón bien guardado en ti-me dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí ¿yo? ¿Un corazón? Escondido podría ser pero nunca me ehh puesto imaginar eso  
  
Es que yo nunca seré como ella y en nadien a lo cual me fui y en eso tomoe me seguía me enoje muchisimo al decirme que tenia un corazón ¡no! ¡No lo tengo! ¡Ese corazón desapareció ase años! ¡Ya no existe! A lo cual ella me seguía por detrás al parecer noto mi enojo pero era verdad ya no tengo corazón y nunca lo tender y en eso pasaron ocho horas de caminar yo no estaba cansada por que el enojo ya no me hacia sentir nada  
  
A lo cual llegue a mí otro pueblo de víctima a lo cual cuando llegue había otro muchacho un poquito mas menor que yo  
  
Y en ese momento la chica o tomoe se le acercó y él la mira y después me mira a mí a lo cual él dijo  
  
Hola bella señorita-yo lo mire a lo cual no me fue de mucha gracia y en ese momento me dijo  
  
No me digas que eres el gran espadachín de samurai sakura kinomoto me presento me llamo shaoran li-haciendome una referencia a lo cual yo le conteste mal y me fue a seguir matando  
  
Pero por que té vas-me pregunto y en eso yo le respondí  
  
Eso no te importa vengo a matar por venganza y nadien me detendra-le dije a lo cual él puso una cara y yo lo mire y él me respondió  
  
Bueno entonces pelea conmigo por que yo protejo este pueblo-y yo lo mire emocionada pelaría con otro devilucho y entonces saque mi espada todavía ensangrentada por él ultimo pueblo y el saco la suya y en eso empezó a pelear  
  
Ahora si que no lo niego era muy fuerte por que me alcanzo a dar un tajo en la cara a la que yo le hice uno en la pierna y en eso cada uno tenia tajos en su cara y cuerpo y seguíamos combatiendo de cuerpo a cuerpo y espada a espada y en ese momento un rápido movimiento de ese chico me enterró su espada en mi corazón a lo cual ya no podía mas me veía debilitando y vi a tomoe muy asustada y se acercó a mi corriendo a lo cual yo le dije  
  
Tomoe tienes que ser fuerte-le dije con mucha dificultad  
  
Espera saku que dices-me dijo llorando al lado mío  
  
Eso lo que te digo trata de ser feliz ahora podré estar con mis padres-le respondí a lo cual ya no tenia fuerzas y la ultima palabra que escuche fue  
  
Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-habia gritado tomoe  
  
  
  
///////////fin////////////  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
n/d/sys/r/r:hola nuevamente con otro fics bueno este también es corto pero este fue el que más me ah gustado asta el momento y uno de digimon ^^ que bien espero que a la gente le guste y me deje review si les gusta o no por que necesito saber si tengo que mejorar mas o no si no veo review eso significa que a nadien le gusta mis fics T_T espero tener muchos un besito  
  
  
  
Atte  
  
sakura yolei sora rika  
  
(siyisi) (ruri) 


End file.
